


I Want You Around

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowboy AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Lance and Shiro are together, living their best life on Shiro's farm.Based offthis thread.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	I Want You Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyeverlasting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyeverlasting/gifts).



Lance set the broom in the corner, sweat dripping from his chin. He sniffed, the high summer heat bringing certain barn scents to life. The sun was sinking, the horses all nickering quietly in their stalls, and Lance was finally, blessedly finished with all the chores.

He scooped off his t-shirt, wiping the grime from his face and neck. He was still getting used to life on the farm, but considering the fact that it was only his second time running things all by himself, it had gone alright.

Shiro had a system for everything. He ran a tight ship with clipboards and measuring cups and all sorts of details that Lance had done his best to memorize. 

And Shiro was used to working by himself, never complaining. Ever. 

So when he asked Lance to take care of the four horses, three dogs, twenty chickens, and sizeable vegetable garden, Lance had readily agreed. He needed to prove to Shiro — and himself — that he wasn’t dead weight. 

He wanted Shiro to return from his trip and see nothing but a capable partner. 

Lance tossed his shirt onto a nearby workbench and snatched up his water bottle, taking a long swig as he looked out over the rolling landscape that was Shiro’s land. The horse barn was perched atop one of many hills, offering a view of a winding creek. 

Lance focused on the sparkling gold water and the farm’s beauty, instead of his aching back and blistering fingers. Another day of choring without Shiro’s help utterly drained him.

This had been their first stint apart since getting together almost a year ago, and Lance just missed Shiro. Half the fun of being on the farm was appreciating the way that man filled out a pair of blue jeans.

Every day Lance was grateful for the life he and Shiro shared. The magic of a modern romance.

Still, he was equally grateful when the day’s work was done, and he could finally go inside and shower. Then he could go to sleep and be done with his last night alone.

Lance turned to grab his phone and keys, but a flash of movement stopped him.

Shiro was standing in a shaft of golden light, leaning against a thick wooden beam. He tipped his cowboy hat and gave Lance a warm grin. 

“Shiro!” 

Lance shot over to him, arms wide. Shiro only had a second to react, throwing his arms open. 

“Lance.”

Shiro caught him with a little grunt that snowballed into deep, belly laughs, his massive arms folding around Lance’s lean frame. Lance wrapped his legs around Shiro, peppering his face with kisses.

“You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow! You sneaky, sneaky, snake.”

“I managed to get business taken care of a day early,” Shiro said, his face covered with a scruff that rasped along Lance’s cheek. “I didn’t want to be away for too long.” 

He gave Lance a slow, crooked smile, and Lance felt his stomach melt like chocolate on a hot biscuit. 

“Did you miss me?” Shiro asked, and Lance’s heart stopped in his chest.

He leaned down and kissed Shiro, unleashing his longing that he stored up while Shiro spent two days at the capital, speaking to lawmakers, advocating for small farms. 

Lance had no idea the farmer business was so intense, but he forgot all about the lonely nights as Shiro’s tongue brushed along the seam of his lips.

Lance groaned into the kiss, and Shiro turned their bodies, pressing Lance’s back against a thick, wooden beam.

“I missed you like crazy,” Lance panted against Shiro’s mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

They kissed again, Lance’s fingers slipping into the hair at Shiro’s nape, holding him close. He laughed as Shiro’s five o’clock shadow tickled his lips, and he threw his head back, squirming out of the way. Shiro took advantage of the moment and sucked a bruise into Lance’s throat.

Lance groaned, and the sound had a sway to it that shifted the mood in the barn. It was the sound of surrender, and Shiro chased it with his mouth. He nipped his way along Lance’s throat.

“Need you,” he managed to say into Lance’s skin. “Now.”

“Now?” Lance asked, eyes popping open. “Here? In the barn?”

“No one’s here but you and me,” Shiro said, pausing to step back and set Lance on his feet. 

He grabbed Lance’s belt and swiftly undid it, tugging Lance closer so he could unbutton his pants and slide his zipper down. 

“I want you.”

And what was Lance supposed to say to that? The first thing that popped into his head.

“I’m all sweaty.”

“I like the way you smell,” Shiro growled, and he licked along his collarbone. “Take these off.”

Lance obeyed, tugging down his pants. Shiro sank to his knees, his fingers dipping beneath the waistband of Lance’s briefs and pulling them away. 

Shiro looked up at him, the sunset casting pink shadows across the sharp planes of his face. His hands were welcome weight Lance’s thighs, his cheek dimpling as he smiled. Shiro kissed the tip of Lance’s cock, and Lance nudged the brim of Shiro’s hat back to afford a better view.

He licked a stripe up Lance’s shaft, and Lance bucked, a whine escaping him.

“Easy, darlin’,” Shiro said through a grin. “I got you.”

Lance didn’t have time to laugh — he was too busy gasping for air as Shiro swallowed him whole. His hands curled to fists, his knees locking. He looked down his body at Shiro and almost came then and there.

Shiro worshiped Lance with his mouth, unbothered by the lewd noises he made as he bobbed on Lance’s length.

“S-Shiro, please,” Lance begged.

His pants bunched around his boots, his breath coming in shallow huffs as he tried desperately to tamp down the heat thundering through his veins. His vision blurred, his muscles quivering as Shiro worked him.

“Shiro. I need you. I wanna come with you inside me. _Please._ ”

Shiro slowed his pace, mouthing at Lance for a few strokes before pulling away. He got to his feet, his eyes dark and hungry as he stared Lance down.

“Turn around,” Shiro said, voice gruff. “Hold onto the wood.”

Lance grabbed the beam, bowing his back. He shivered, looking back in time to see Shiro fishing a tiny bottle of lube from his pocket.

“Someone’s prepared,” Lance said with a grin.

“I may or may not have stopped by the house on my way up here,” Shiro replied, his ears tinged pink. 

“You naughty boy,” Lance teased. 

He sighed when Shiro’s slick fingers passed between his cheeks, probing at his entrance. 

“I missed you,” Shiro rasped, using his free hand to fumble with the button on his jeans.

Shiro slowly stretched Lance with his fingers, trailing kisses along his back. Lance arched into Shiro’s touch. He mewled, a demand for more. 

Shiro knew his noises well and was quick to replace his fingers with his cock, nudging the head past Lance’s tight rim. He gave Lance time to adjust, whispered soft words of praise as he buried himself inside.

“Missed you,” Shiro whispered, his sandpaper scruff scraping along Lance’s shoulders.

“I missed you, too,” Lance managed to sigh, his mouth watering, blood racing as Shiro fucked into him. 

The slide of Shiro’s length was a delicious reconnection, Shiro’s hands roving over Lance’s bare skin, his touch igniting the part of Lance’s soul that had been quiet these past few days. 

He’d missed it so much, a lump formed in his throat.

Shiro set a steady pace, grinding against Lance, drawing out his pleasure. Lance reached down to stroke himself in time with Shiro’s thrusts, his pulse hammering in his ears. 

Time came to a standstill, and in the fading strawberry sunlight, Lance was nothing but the molten corkscrew of desire that was twisting him tighter and tighter. He listened to Shiro’s grunts, the slap of their skin, and lowered himself so Shiro could sink further still.

Shiro slammed into him, the staccato of his hips beating faster and faster, his fingers clutching Lance’s flanks, leaving petal-shaped bruises behind.

Lance’s wrists hurt from supporting himself against the beam, his knees weak from withstanding the onslaught. But he could feel his release coiling in his gut and stroked himself furiously.

“More,” he panted. “More!”

Shiro growled, sliding out and slamming back in, his pace frantic as he leaned in and bit into the delicate skin between Lance’s neck and shoulder. Lance keened, his body clenching around Shiro’s length.

“Come for me,” Shiro huffed, his hips swinging their relentless tattoo, driving Lance over the edge.

He came with a cry, his body convulsing, spine shivering as he spilled over his fingers and onto the floor.

“Oh, fuck,” Shiro moaned, a falter in his stride as he fucked into Lance with harried thrusts.

He groaned, burying himself to the hilt, and emptying his seed into Lance’s wet heat. Lance was still thrumming with the after throws of his climax, and he hung his head, his muscles screaming.

Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist to hold him upright. Lance whimpered, his skin oversensitive, nerve endings lighting up with the barest contact.

“You’re amazing,” Shiro murmured.

Lance barked a laugh. “And you’ve still got your hat and boots on. That’s pretty epic.”

Shiro scooped Lance into his arms and carried him over the workbench. He took off his hat, winking at Lance, and stripped off his shirt, using it to clean Lance as best he could.

He managed to wrangle Lance back into his clothes, closing up the barn just as the last sliver of the sun disappeared. 

“If I didn’t miss you so much, I’d go away more often, just so we could do _that_ ,” Shiro said. He opened the door to the truck and helped Lance inside. 

“We don’t have to be apart to do that, you know? We can do it any ole’ time,” Lance replied.

Shiro gave Lance a saucy grin. “I’ll hold you to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This fic was named after the song I Want You Around by Snog Aalegra.
> 
> For updates on my writing, check out my Twitter! [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
